Family Guy: Legendary Glory Hole
by xXx-Klancelot-xXx
Summary: Meg replaces Shiro after a devastating attack.
1. Chapter One: Inseduction of Mig Greffon

"This is _Meg_ _Griften_ , you're new leader" Coran talked, waving his hand wildly at the girl that was as beautiful as the night sky, Lance swooned.

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance who had sighed about how beautiful Meg was. Pidge wanted to throw her Mountain Dew in Meg's face, because she was so much more beautiful than Meg. Lence was _hers_ Damnit!

Hunk was busy staring at the footbowl shaped baby that Meg held to care about the love triangle forming. No way should the baby survive that _shape_.

He spoke his cocerns, "how is that baby alive? Why does she have a baby? Is it hers? Why is she replacing Shiro instead of one of us? Who is she?"

"She's _perfect_!" Lonce exclaimeded, thinking that explained everything, again.

"What about _Aloura_?" Keith asked, but when he looked over at her, still bawlling her eyes out about her husband's, Shitro's, death.

Pidge ignored Hunk's questions and Allora's tears, choosin' to glare at Mag's disgusting curvy figure. God she hated her, wanting to drown her in Mountain Dew, Mountain Dew that had little drops of pee.

Coran's smile dropped to a worry line, watching the others fight about Mog.

"Hi I'm Meg," Meg explained, "and this is my brother Stevvie."

"Hi Meg, Hi Steuuie" the team said together, like they had to when at the last alcohol anonymous meeting last Firday.

Lance walk uped to Meg, looping his arm around her neck, pulling her toward him, "I"m Lance, and we're gonna have sex in three chapters."

"Um what?" the baby asked, outraged, "If anyone is having sex with you it's ME!"

"You're a baby Stewie," said someone, coming around the corner, "you can't have sex for another 16 years."

A dog. A dog talked.

" _AAAAAAAHHHHHH_ " Hunk yelled, running around in circles, "A TALKING DOG! I must bang it" and fainted.

"Please _someone_ make sure he doesn't bang another dog _Thank_ _You_ ," Keith said, leaving to go to his room, away from this shit show. But it felt like the baby was watching his every move.

"I will have his head," the baby whispered, ignoring Lance's worried glance. Not his fandom boyfriend, Koth.

"Well, Welcome to the team!" Pidge said, throwing her bottle of mountain dew at Myg, hitting her head.

Coran smiled, they were already bonding.


	2. Chapter Two: aloara flips her shit

"Ow you bitchh" mEg shouted at pidgeon "what was that for?" she asked

"Whoops it slipped" Pidge said bitchily and meg rolled het eyes meanwhile lence was felling up mel's bumity bum it was quite plump

The dog introduced himself "hello I am Brian Grifon" lence was too ocupied with her beautifil ass to care about some talkin dog

Pidge tried to pick hunk off tthe floor afterall he was fainteded

"needed help?" inquired brion, but podgeen said no, "because if he wakeded uped to you, he will want to fuck you"

"What's wrong about that," briun askeded, but left her too it all alone cuz she was a strong guurl

Corsan was watching he chaos wishing he was back with his beloved sans from undertale

Unknnown to keith a certain footboll head shaped babby was watching him from the shadows

"Victory shall be mine" stwie whispered to himselllf "you will become a walrus"

tho keith heared him "who is there?' keith asked onlly to recieve no ressponse

Meanwhile allora was crying her eyeballs out in the corner because she was still sad over shiro's death

Stewie never have left walkwed into th room and to heded to the princesses side and told her to not be sad anymore bc shirtio has been dead for a long time and to get over it

"tis been only a day" allora said

"Yes and time to get over his flat ass I swear i don't kno what you saw in his ass at all"

The princes kept cryin

She cryed out ice knives and threw them at stitwee

They did not kill him fortunately

"He is just an baby dont kill him!" talked meg

'Yes but that doesnt givves him an excuse to talk to aa princess thay way" allor said angrtyl

"If thre is no king or queee aroundd does thT MAKETH you a promcess?" Brain ask but no one ansswered

Allora flipted them off and so did her tears


	3. Chapter Three: Fuck the Thunk

Brion licked Hunk the Thunk's face, hoping he'd wake up and they'd fuck. But sadly he did not.


	4. Chapter 4: Lounce and Mig finally Fuck

The time had finally come, Meg and lance are going to fuck each other Meg folllowed Lancee to his rom LAnce therew mig on to the big soft beg annd immediantly whippeded out his lion meat

Meg was ver impresseded by the sheer size off his meaty sword

Med ripped off her pants, spreading her legs to show off her very tight hole into her vagliona.

Lonce was was verey immpressd by thiss displaye and immedianntly spit into the abyss of her hole so he wouldn't hurt her as he started fucking her. Meg moaned like a cheep corner whore. Lance groaed it was the gretest sex he evver had

Better thaan with keith anyways

Distancely, in Kiether's room, not being stalked by a talking football shaped head baby, Keith felt his spine tingle. Someone was thinking he was bad at sex.

They were right.

Keith heareded a loud banging noises followed by gorrillla liked grunts.

"KEEP IT DOWN LANKY!"

Back in the sex roomee, Lamce was stil fuckin meg like thee sex staarveded maniac that he was

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDEEEEERRRRR" MEG screemed having four orgasms. She wanted at least five more from this bangity bang. Lince planted his feet at thrust harder, making sure to have her cry out as he hit her sweet spot over and over. He snaked a hand down between them to rub her clit while he fucked her, making her cum another seven times.

"Holy fuckeroni jesusing shit!" lance screamed, cumming into meg's uterus. Soon, his sperm will find the egg that came from the ovaries and traveled through the fluopian tubes to meet his sperm in the uterus to create a premature homosapian. He couldn't wait to be a father. Unless Meg didnt want it and wanted an abortian. Her choice. Her bodie, her rules. And he was okay with that.

Unless the castle magic could give him a uterus to have the child.

He'll talk to coran about it later, he decided.


End file.
